vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsuna Wakabayashi
Summary Hatsuna Wakabayashi(若林 初菜 Wakabayashi Hatsuna?) is one of the supporting characters in Brynhildr in the Darkness. She is a magician that possesses the power of regeneration. Hatsuna has brown, short hair with a side ponytail tied up by a blue ribbon. On the left side of her face is a yellow hair clip. Her clothing consists of a sleeveless blouse with a white undershirt and a skirt. She also has dark blue eyes. Hatsuna is a person who doesn't trust people easily, especially normal humans. She went as far as to test Ryouta and see if he's trustable, resulting in his near-death state. Her distrust to humans most likely comes from her previous friend who called Hatsuna a best friend, but runs away when she demostrated her regeneration powers after being sliced into half by Valkyria. Like any other magicians who escaped, she knows that death awaits her when she runs out of medicine. However, this philosophy changed when she met the Astronomy Club members, who managed to get a finite supply of medicine. Once Hatsuna trusts a person, especially a guy, she would go as far as asking him to be her boyfriend bluntly, as seen in Ryouta's situation. Hatsuna is also shown to have little modesty, as she sexually attacks Kana while she was paralyzed, and caressing Kotori's large breasts. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Hatsuna Wakabayashi, Number 3313 Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female Age: Approximately 16 years Classification: Magician (a hybrid of human and alien symbiote) class B Powers and Abilities: Resurrection, Healing, Regeneration (Low-High, or possibly higher) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Human level Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Implanted on her neck is a special "harnessed" which is a device that if ejected can cause their bodies to melt killing them though it also controls their powers. Also, it can shut down the powers if overused for 24 hours. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques Hatsuna's ability is that of regeneration; she is capable of regenerating her body, or the body of others, from otherwise fatal injuries. She first demonstrates this ability in chapter 60, where she effortlessly regenerates her body after Mako Fujisaki sliced it in half. She continues to demonstrate this ability throughout the manga, and her regeneration is so potent that not even being reduced to just her feet is enough to kill her. Hatsuna also possesses the ability to heal the wounds of others, saving the life of both Ryouta Murakami, who had a large portion of his side blown out by Mako, and Kazumi Schlierenzauer, who was decapitated by Mako. However, this results in her melting as if her Harnessed had been ejected, but she just expands a lot of her energy and hangs up rather than dying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 10